


One Step, Two Step. (May I Have This Dance?)

by Brit_In_Space



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Gang Leader!Mark, Japan Underground, JapanAU!, M/M, Night Clubs, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Thug!Arin, Thug!Danny, Tourist!Felix, Tourist!Jack, Tourist!Ken, Worlds End DancehallAU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_In_Space/pseuds/Brit_In_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thought he’d just be heading to Japan for a cliché drunken weekend with Ken and Felix for the Swede's stag, but when a blue haired yakuza boss drags them all into the depths of down town Tokyo he knows it’ll be a lot more exciting than that.</p><p>“Hopin' Stepin' may I have this dance<br/>This is the world's end. Shall we do the "one, two"?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step, Two Step. (May I Have This Dance?)

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently gotten back into my Vocaloid phase.  
> My mind spat this out.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPFgB_KS-wg

“Can I just please head back to the hotel? Like, change my shoes or something?” Jack begged for what he honestly thought was at least the 30th time that day, Japan was great, don’t get him wrong, but he, Felix, and Ken had literally been walking around for hours. The two other man brushing him off with a ‘Don’t be a spoil sport. We’ll take a food break in five.’ Before then visiting two parks, three temples and going shopping in the main city, the train there was probably the only rest Jack actually got as he finally took a seat outside the changing rooms of one shop that sold traditional Japanese garbs.

“Do I look fabulous or what?!” Jack jerked up from his phone slightly as a grin split his face, Felix was in front of him wearing a blue kimono, the sleeves rolled all the way up him arms, the material sporting darker blue stripes up the side. The Irishman standing up as Ken popped out behind another curtain with a red kimono, the end of his sleeves ending in a black tint just reaching his wrists.

“Okay, you guys actually look cool.” Jack admitted as the Texan next to him clapped him on the back. 

“You should really try one of these things on, it so roomy.” Eventually Jack found that he couldn’t refuse as he was soon pulling out his wallet along with the two others buying their garments, Jack had obviously picked a green kimono with darker patterns littering it to match his colourful choice of hair. 

The trio spent the rest of the day visiting even more landmarks and all-round having a good laugh, until the evening drew in and the three walked into their reserved sake house room, all kimonoed up.

“Congrats, man.” Jack toasted as the three clinked plates and threw back their drinks. “To the husband of a YouTube power couple to be!” The finished with a sloppy smile, ‘Felix is lucky to have Marzia.’ Jack thought as the night drew on, he sat and drank contently until he had a warm buzz.

“It’ll be you next, Jack.” Felix brought up as the Irishman fell out of his inner thoughts, his mind trying to catch up on what he hadn’t heard. Ken grinned as he saw Jack’s confused gaze.

“I’m married to Mary,” The bearded man started. “Felix is getting married to Marzia,” Jack just nodded. “You’re the last single pringle in this little group, you’ll get with whoever you get with and we’ll be here all over again.” Felix finished as he tripped back another shot.

“Me? Married?” Jack couldn’t see it. He’d been with people before, sure, but he never saw it as anything serious. Maybe that’s why everyone left him. The thought brought him down greatly as Ken and Felix continued to drink the rest of the night, not wanting to go overboard Jack shakenly stood up from the floor and pulled back the sliding door.

“I’m…” Jack mumbled slightly with the buzz in his brain. “I’m heading back to the hotel.” The two men had already seemingly passed out however as Jack slipped on his shoes and stepped out into the somewhat warm early morning street. As he walked however, he could sense movement behind him, and he physically winced as he heard a voice call out. It was deep, and intimidating and was most definitely targeted at him. 

“Excuse me?” Jack asked weakly as two figures at the end of the street bounded up to him, one with jaw length brown hair; a single blonde stripe running through it. The other man just had a mass of curly brown hair that had been tied back in what looked to be a kind of failed top-knot. The two both wore leather jackets that definitely looked to be gang integrated.

“Haven’t seen you around here before, tourist?” The one with the longer hair spoke, at least they knew English. Jack could only feel a little relieved however as he noticed the other man, mindlessly flipping a switch blade in his hand and smiling at him.

“I’m just heading back to my…my hotel.” The Irishman found himself backing away a little, the two men grinning and walking forward twice fold.

“Why don’t we walk you? Japan’s a big place.” The same man spoke from before, the other nodding. 

“Yeah, don’t know _who_ you’re going to run into in a place like this.” Jack gulped nervously and scratched the back of his head.

“I-I don’t want no trouble.” He spoke as the taller man sharply stopped playing with his knife and pointed it towards Jack.

“Neither do we, just hand over your cash and we’re gone.” A silence fell over all of them, Jack desperately looking for anyone around to help him, but after a moment found himself shakenly pulling out his wallet.

“What exactly are you going to do with the money, Hanson?” A voice cut through the situation as the two thugs expressions dropped, Jack hands instantly stopping, the voice had most definitely come from behind him. “Are you going to pay the money you owe _me_ with it?” The one Jack could only presume as ‘Hanson’ spoke up.

“M-Mark. Dude, we were just scaring him. Right, Danny?” The other man nodded stiffly, stuffing his blade in his jacket pocket.

“Yeah, just some dumb tourist, right.” Jack saw the two men slowly start to back away and he knew the stranger that had saved him was getting closer, the man’s footsteps practically echoing behind him.

“I didn’t think that was how you welcomed people to _my_ territory. Hanson, Avidan.” Jack couldn’t help but flinch when a firm hand clasped him on the shoulder, the touch was reassuring, ‘You’re safe’, but the situation couldn’t be far from calming to the Irishman.

“Geez, sorry if our methods bother you, man.” Hanson mumbled, Jack caught a flash of blue in his peripheral vision, he wasn’t going to look back, he was too scared right how.

“Hey, Arin. Leave it.” The taller one, Danny cautiously grabbed his friends arm, pulling him back slightly, he obviously understood the presence of the man by Jack a lot more than the other, or at least feared him more.

“Whatever.” Arin huffed, turning to leave. “It’s date night, where am I going to buy Suzy cheap flowers at this time of night?” Jack couldn’t help but practically deflate as he realized his being held up.

“Hey, hey, hey.” The man behind him spoke up and Jack instantly turned around to face him. “You alright? Those two may seem scary but they’re really just goofballs.” The sentence fell deaf on the Irishman’s ears as he stared at the man before him, he screamed ‘thug’ with his bright blue hair, ripped jeans and the fact he was holding a gun, but Jack couldn’t feel afraid of him.

“Thank…thank you.” Jack muttered as the blue haired man held out his hand to shake.

“Mark. Not every day you see someone with bright green hair, or so colour co-ordinated, and this is Japan.” Jack looked down at his kimono and couldn’t hide the smile that fell on his face.

“Jack, I’m here with my friends.” The man, Mark nodded as he glanced down at his watch and then looked up at the sky.

“It’s pretty late. Where are they? You really shouldn’t be alone around here.” Jack pointed down the street slightly with one of his arms.

“The late night sake bar.” A noise of understanding passed Mark’s lips as he looked in the way Jack was pointing before folding his arms against the night air.

“You said you were going back to your hotel, right?” Jack nodded. “I’ll walk you, I know the boss at the bar, he'll make sure your friends make it back safe.” The Irishman’s eyes widened slightly. Sure he was drunk and a little scared but he sure as hell wasn’t going to just blindly trust a stranger in a foreign country. 

“I’m fine. Really, I know the way.” He rushed out as the blue haired man just regarded him with a smile, suddenly taking him by the hand which caused Jack to almost jump out of his skin at the strangely warm contact.

“Let’s take the scenic route, shall we?” With that Jack couldn’t even manage a ‘No’ with the way Mark began dragging him around the back of a building and down various strange streets. Yep, he was definitely going to be killed, on his best mate’s stag weekend in bleeding Japan of all places, why couldn’t they have just gone Vegas like everyone else does? Oh yeah. Marzia and her friends had dibbed Vegas after she and Felix had gotten engaged, like 10 minutes after. So where would they go? Bloody Japan, not like the bride and groom to be could have their last single weekends in the same country.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Mark’s voice cut through the silence that had formed between them, the duo stopping in an empty street that looked like every other street in this place, which was really starting to bug Jack now. “I know this is out of the blue,” Mark paused slightly to chuckle, pointing at his hair. “But I do worry about tourists around here, I just want to keep you safe. This is my turf, but it’s still a dangerous place.” Jack couldn’t help the warm feeling that started in his chest at those words, no one had ever wanted to ‘keep him safe’ before, or rather, openly admitted it.

“Wait…” Jack paused as he looked at the other man. “Your turf?”

“I’m the leader of the local Yakuza gang, yet people think I’m _too soft_ for the role since I kind of just took it from my dad. It’s not like the shit in the anime though…it’s tough.” He sighed as he started to stroll, Jack’s only option to follow behind him because why not? He was lost enough already, why not hear a life story on the side? 

“Who were those people from before?” The green haired man brought up to steer the convocation slightly as Mark took out a set of keys to unlock a set of back doors leading deeper into this man’s ‘territory’.

“Oh, Arin and Danny? They’re just some friends of mine. Well,” He took a slight pause. “I say friends. I really mean they owe me a butt tonne of money. But I guess they also look after the place when I’m not around, tell me who’s doing what, helps me keep tabs on people.” Jack just nodded along to all of this, he couldn’t believe this man, Mark, was a member of the local Yakuza, let alone their leader. As the two rounded a corner the blue haired man stopped and pointed across the street, causing Jack to look up, the area getting more recognizable to him.

“That your hotel?” Mark asked as the Irishman nodded and looked out to cross the street.

“Yeah, Thanks man. I’ll be sure to not get in anymore tro-” Jack turned back to talk to the gang leader but he found himself alone on the silent Japanese street, Mark had seemingly vanished.

“Sly bastard.” Jack grinned as he took out his room key and crossed the street to the hotel.

\------

It’d been two days since Jack’s confrontation with Arin and Danny, he even saw them in the street sometimes eating or shopping with other people, the two casting him nervous little nods in greeting, and he most definitely knew Mark was still keeping tabs on him. The blue haired man wasn’t too hard to miss in a crowd, even Felix and Ken had pointed him out unknowingly with comments of ‘Crazy hair’ or ‘Jack, you need blue hair next. The Irishman wouldn’t even try to hide the grin on his face as he watched the young Yakuza boss try to be inconspicuous as he basically spied on him at every given opportunity.

“Is that guy stalking us?” Ken muttered as the three sat at a sushi bar for lunch, and truth be told, Mark was sitting at the far end table clearly hiding behind the menu.

“What if he’s fucking yakuza and we’re on his turf?” Felix laughed as Jack couldn’t help but stiffen, abruptly standing up a little too fast and almost tripping over his own stall.

“I need you use the toilet, order for me.” Jack quickly muttered as he too saw Mark get up not a second later and follow him down the hallway. When he was sure the other two weren’t going to follow him, he stopped and turned sharply, practically causing Mark to walk into him.

“Hey!” Mark yelled, stopping as he grinned towards the green haired man, Jack folding his arms.

“This is called stalking. Don’t know if you’ve heard of it.” The blue haired man smirked and nudged Jack with his arm. “I got bored and came to see how my little ‘tourist’ was doing.”

“You’ve been following us for like, a whole day plus four hours.” Jack spoke, he really did need to go to the bathroom as he casually started to stroll the rest of the way there, Mark following him behind.

“You’re sharp.”

“No, blue hair’s not that hard to miss.” Jack chuckled as Mark took a piece of his hair between his fingers and held it between his eyes, staring at it before shrugging and letting go.

“Fair play, so, who are the two guys?” Jack shrugged as they walked, he reached the men’s door and rested a hand on it, not quite going in.

“The blonde guy’s Felix, he’s a youtuber and the other guy’s Ken.” Mark nodded slightly as he ran one of his hands through the slight stubble on his chin. 

“Pewdiepie and CinnamontoastKen?” Jack face perked up a little at that as Mark followed him into the bathroom, the room empty as they were the only two in there. “And you’re…” Mark paused, pointing towards Jack’s green hair. “Jacksepticeye.”

“Hey, Jack, just wanted to check on you since that blue haired bar-” Felix’s voice could clearly be heard as he walked into the bathroom, the last syllable of his sentence cutting off at the end as he stared at the two men in front of him. Jack was leaning against one of the sinks staring over Mark’s shoulder towards the Swedish man as the blue haired man had his back to the door. Jack waved slightly as Mark turned to regard the third man in the room, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

“This is Mark.” The Irishman spoke in the silence as Felix looked to his friend for more than a name. 

“He helped me out yesterday with those two dudes.” The man nodded and cautiously held out him hand.

“Felix.” Said man spoke stiffly as Mark shook his hand, maybe they could’ve done this is a place that wasn’t a bathroom. Mark ran a hand through his hair as he pulled away and regarded the taller, Swedish man with a grin.

“Oh yeah, I am Yakuza by the way.” Felix’s eyes widened considerably as Jack rolled his and slipped into a stall.

“If you guys aren’t going to piss, get out.” There was a faint chuckle from both of the other men as the door to the room opened and closed, Jack just sighed as he locked the stall door behind him; this was going to be a long day.

\------

When Jack had made it back to his table he couldn’t help but smile as Mark had taken a seat next to Ken and seemed to be laughing at something they were talking about, at least his friends didn’t seem creeped out by the other man’s sudden presence. The Texan raised a hand towards the Irishman as the green haired man instantly headed towards the untouched plate of sushi where he should’ve be sitting.

“Thanks for waiting up.” Jack muttered as he grabbed a set of chop-sticks and started to eat, the convocation was mainly aimed towards Mark that lunch, the trio asking questions from ‘How did you get into the gangs?’ to ‘Why colour your hair blue of all colours?’ The young gang leader chuckling and answering them as honestly as he could without letting valuable information slip. 

“So, you guys doing anything tonight?” Mark asked his own question as Ken pulled a waitress over to ask for the bill, only for the blue haired man to stop him and nod towards the lady, the woman instantly scrunching up the receipt and walking off the serve other people.

“Um…” Ken watched the waitress leave as he scratched the back of his head. “Kind of just packing really. It’s our last night so we’re going to have to set out tomorrow.” Jack’s heart sunk at those words, he hadn’t told Mark, but then again he didn’t really have a reason to. He’d just kind of met the blue haired man on the street, he couldn’t exactly call him a ‘friend’ and maybe at most owed him a beer for getting rid of Arin and Danny.

“Oh…” Said man looked a little taken back as his mouth formed a firm line, his brows drawing together in thought. “When’s your flight?” Felix looked towards Jack and Ken as he slowly spoke, not quite sure what Mark was going to get at.

“Tomorrow…err, afternoon at like, six.” At those words the blue haired man got up from his seat and reached out to grab Jack’s hand, the Irishman recoiling back slightly.

“What, Mark?” He asked suspiciously as the Yakuza boss scratched the back of his head, twisting slightly to look at the two other man in front of him.

“You wanted to go to a party, right?” The trio shared a look between them, what could be the worst that could happen?

\------

“Mark!” Jack yelled over the noise of the world around him, gripping firmly onto said man’s arm as he, Ken and Felix were lead through crowded streets. “Where the hell are we?!” The Yakuza boss just chuckled as he nodded towards seemingly random people in the street, one man in particular with a handle bar moustache and a litter of tattoos up his arms paused to fish out some keys and unlocked the bared doors behind him.

“We’re going to the best damn party you’ve ever been to.” He grinned as he ushered the three of them through the door, handing the man Felix caught as ‘Ramsey’ a wad of cash before following them down a long stairwell. 

“What the fuck-” Ken muttered to himself as the thick beat of music practically moved through the hallway they were walking through, Mark laughed at all three men’s expressions as they reached the end of the hall and Mark basically kicked the door open. The lights hit them all first, blinding, bright; colourful. Then the noise, loud, upbeat music from the DJ on the high alter at the end of the room that made their stomachs light and muscles taught, then all the people, dancing, drinking, laughing and shouting; everywhere.

“Welcome!” Mark yelled out above the music to Jack, Ken and Felix. “To my real _territory_!” 

\------

They all lost track of time, so wrapped up in the music and atmosphere that when Mark took Jack away and onto the mass of the dance floor his two other friends didn’t even notice, Ken and Felix lounging on a sitting area around the bar and attempting to have a convocation above the overpowers music and sharing drinks.

“Mark, how do you know about this place?!” Jack asked, trying to be loud enough for the man next to him to hear, thankfully he did.

“I told you already,” He held onto the green haired man a little tighter as he and Jack entered the dancefloor, the two already mushed together in the crowds. “I run this joint.” If Jack had been told a week before that this is what he could’ve expected from Japan, he would’ve agreed in a heartbeat, instead of ‘um’ing and ‘arh’ing about whether it was really a good place to have a proper lads stag holiday. As the sound of the beat from the DJ above them faded out into an ending a new track took its place, just as loud and hard-hitting as the last.

Jack was a little confused when Mark shuffled and put a slight distance between them, the two standing almost stock still in the throng of dancing party goers. The Yakuza leader bowed ever so slightly as Jack raised a quizzical eyebrow. “May I have the honour of this song?” Mark asked smoothly, a slight grin on his face.

“Why the fuck not?!” Jack laughed as he took the man’s hand and started to just move, the music intoxicating and moulding the crowd and leaving adrenalin fresh in the Irishman’s veins. Soon the hours rolled on with Mark and he knew this night would have to end eventually, the thought lingering only slightly in the back of his mind as Felix and Ken too weaved their way into the crowd. Much like Jack, falling under the spell of the music and the atmosphere.

If Jack was honest, the world could’ve ended that night, that minute, and he wouldn’t’ve cared. Not the slightest bit.


End file.
